This is a request to support planning of the scientific program of the 1993 International Congress of Gerontology to be convened by the International Association of Gerontology (IAG), and a Block Travel request for 100 United States scientists who will be selected presenters in the Congress. The request is made by the North American Regional Committee of the IAG, through The Gerontological Society of America. The Congress will be held July 4-9, 1993, in Budapest, Hungary. Expected attendance is 3,000-3,500, who will come from all parts of the world. The purpose is to improve communication within and across scientific disciplines and between scholars and scientists of all nations, regarding the processes of aging, the welfare of older persons, and the dissemination of such knowledge. Participants will represent medicine, biology, behavioral and social sciences, and persons in social research, planning and practice. The Congress program will include plenary discussions, disciplinary and interdisciplinary symposia, scientific paper presentations, discussion groups, exhibits and poster sessions. The program will be comprised of invited symposia and roundtables and papers, posters and discussion sessions to be selected by peer review from free submissions. Presentations will examine aging in advanced as well as developing countries. The theme of this Congress is "Science for Healthy Aging" and it is the first Congress to be held in an Eastern European country. This grant will provide partial travel support to participants in the scientific program of the Congress. High priority will be given to assisting investigators early in their careers. The GSA, with experience in the tasks proposed, is an appropriate organization through which the IAG committee will work.